SasukaHinata
by STOLE MY EMAIL
Summary: Hinata,Sasuka and Neji get a mission together. The guys leave her to look around and get fire wood. A 5 guys come.what will she do. She gets wounded and now shes blind.Sasuka stays with her to help her. what does Itach got to do with this? read and find o
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

Don't own these characters.

Hope u like it.

**Chapter 1**

She opens her eyes and looks up to see her sealing. She goes to the door in her room. She heads for the shower. Turns the hot water on and gets in. 10 min later. She gets out and goes back in her room and changes in her sweat bands and a shirt then puts on her coat. She goes back in her bathroom and brushes her teeth. She goes to her door that leads to the hallway. She opens it and walks into someone. She looks up.

_Oh sorry…N-Neji._

_Good morning Hinata. _Neji still holding her in his arms.

_Good morning N-Neji. _She pools away and a blush goes on her face. Neji rises his eye brow.

_N-Neji what are you doing here?_

_Oh, Sakura is here and she is asking for you. _

_Ok thanx N-Neji. _She shuts her door to her room and she walks past Neji, down the stairs where Sakura standing in the door way to out side.

_Hey, Hinata. _

_Hello…why are you here._

_Oh, I wanted to see if you wanted to go train together today? _

_Ok shear. _As Neji comes down stairs. They both stop and Hinata turns around to look at Neji. Neji stops to see two girls staring at him. He looks at them staring at him. Sakura steps forward next to Hinata.

_We are going to train, want to come?_

"_Hn"_ He shrugs and walks to them and all three start to walk. Sakura turns her head to Hinata. Neji standing next to Hinata just listens to there conversation.

_Hey Hinata did you here about Naruto, what he did yesterday?_

_N-No. _

_Him and Choji had a eating contest, with romen. I was so sprised who won. It was Naruto. Choji actually got stuffed. _They both start to giggle. Neji smiled but it was so small that you could not see it.

Neji POV

_I love it when my Hinata…_He stops talking in his mind and shock at what he just said.

"_My Hinata" where did that come from? _He shakes his head out of thought and goes back at listening to the two girls talk.

_You would think Naruto would lose because he does not eat as much as Choji._

_W-Well Naruto l-loves romen. _Neji thought: _She so cute when she studiers. _Finally he actually stops walking. The two girls stop and look at Neji just standing there.

_N-Neji a-are you alright? _

Neji POV

_Hinata? Do I like her? _

_N-Neji…_He gets pulled out of his thoughts by Hinata calling his name.

_Yes. _

_Are you alright?_

_Yes, but I just remembered that I forgot something at the house. Well I will see you later at the training grounds._

_O-Ok. See you later Neji. _

He turns around and Sakura waves at him.

_Bye Neji. _He waves back. Then he disappears. Hinata and Sakura went back on walking. They where both quiet the rest of the way.

**Training grounds.**

_HEY HINATA! _Hinata stops and turns to her side to see Naruto running at her. He stops and hugs her. She stiffens. Sakura smiles and looks past Naruto and sees Sasuka. Her smile gets wider. Sasuka feels someone staring at him. He turns around to see Sakura. Then he looks at the girl next to her being hugged by Naruto. He shakes his head and goes back at training. Sakura runs to Sasuka. Naruto stops hugging Hinata and looks at her red face. Kiba and Shino got to Hinata and Naruto before Naruto stopped hugging her. They walk behind Hinata.

_Hinata are you alright you are a little red. _Naruto feels her head. Her eyes widen and she starts to stutter even more.

_I-I-I'm f-f-fi-ine_. Naruto lets pulls his hand back and shrugs. He turns around and heads back to his team but while walking away he waves at her.

_Ok Hinata see you later. _Hinata eyes widen and she starts to walk back wards but passes out. Shino sees this and catches her. He sets her downs softly on the ground but still holding her head up. She opens her eyes. Shino razed his eyebrow. Kiba with a red mad face that Naruto hugged Hinata. She gets up. She fiddles with her fingers embarrassed. Shino shakes his head and turns away and leaves to train. Hinata looks up at Kiba.

_K-Kiba._

_Hinata are you alright. _His face goes back to normal.

_Y-Yes. _She was about to walk away when someone called her name from behind her.

_Hinata, Sasuka, and Neji. _Neji just arrives when dude called his name. Those three walk to the guy. When they finally got close to him.

_The Hokage wants you three right now. _They all nod there heads and start for the Hokage.

**Hokage's office. **

They all arrive at the front desk. The lady stands up and opens the door slightly and tell the Hokage that they are here. She nods and turns to the three.

_She may see you know. _

They all walk in. The woman tells them to come in and close the door. Sasuka walks in with his arms folded. Neji the last one closes the door.

_I have a mission for you three. I want you all to go to the sound village to watch over the village for three days and bring back a scroll. _

Sasuka made that he teamed up with Neji and the weakest girl Hinata, well that's what he thought.

_Why us?_

_You will be leaving to night at 6:00 so go home and pack. You may leave now. _Ignoring Sasuka's comment. The other two bow and leave. Sasuka cussing under his breath leaves.

**5:00 p.m. at the gates.**

They meet at the gates. Hinata goes through the gates ahead of the guys. The two guys walk a few feet behind her.

They walked 6:00pm to the next day 6:00p.m. They stopped. Sasuka walks up to Hinata. Neji next to her just listens.

_Hinata you will seat up the two tents. Neji you go and look around and set traps. I will go get fire wood. _Hinata nods and was about to put them up when Neji started to speak.

_What makes you the leader?_

_Because I'm stronger. _Neji getting mad at his statement.

_What makes you think you are stronger? _Sasuka know mad makes a fist.

_Want to test that statement?_ Neji makes a fist ready to fight. Hinata getting worried.

_P-please don't fight. _

_Stay out of this Hinata. _

_B-But N-N…_

_Hinata. _Razing his voice a little. Sasuka feeling her worried turning to sad. He stops and his fist lets go. He looks at her in the eyes. Neji shocked at Sasuka.

_Hinata do you think I would make a good leader? _Neji now knowing what he was doing, gets even madder.

_I-I-I…_

_No Hinata, do you think I would make a good leader?_ Neji interrupts her.

_I-I-I…_She looks at them both worriedly. Neji and Sasuka waiting for her to solve there problem. She starts to back up slowly.

_I-I have to go set up the t-tents so bye. _She turns fast and runs to the bags. They both raze one eyebrow. Sasuka shrugs and walks away. Neji looks at him leaving, then turns around and walks the other way. They both disappear. After she set up the tent she put her bag in one. She looks at there bags and then graves them and puts them in the other tent. She zipped up the tent but stops all of a sudden. She felt like someone was staring at her. She turned around. She looks everywhere and saw no one. She started to get scared.

_N-Neji? S-Sasuka?_

_No sorry. _Someone behind her says. She stiffens and her eyes widen.

_Why are you scared? I have not done anything "yet". _She turns to the voice. She looks around and saw nobody. Then jumps at him holding her waist.

_Looking for me? _She pulls away and turns to him.

_W-Who a-are y-you? _

_It's cute how you stutter. _

_I-I s-said w-who a-are y-yo-ou? _She tries to stop her stuttering but gets worse.

_My name is Hiery. So who is this cute blue hair girl standing in front of "us". _He starts to walk closer to her.

_W-Wee? _She backs up but stops when she hits the tent.

_I'm sorry we cant make love yet we are not alone right know. _She mad at the love part. Then four other guys jump down from the trees behind Hiery. She gets in a fighting stance. She pulls out two knifes (don't know how to spell them so I used knifes so if u know tell me.)

_Know, know. Don't get to carried away yet. _He looks at the two tents. _So you are with someone else. Who is it and where is he. Or is it another she? _He gets more excited.

Hinata POV

_I can do this…Be strong Hinata…I cant get stronger if I be scared…get ready to fight...i can do this…_

End POV

Sasuka drops the wood and runs behind a tree. He watches them talk to Hinata.

_I said who else is with you. _With out thinking she specks.

_My boyfriend. His name is Uchiah Sasuka._ They all of sudden get afraid. Sasuka gets stiff at what she said.

Gtg mom calling me for dinner.


	2. blinded

Chapter 2

Sasuke still stiff at what she said. The men still stiff at the name she said.

The leader of them steps forward and pushes the guy in front of her back where the rest of the men are.

_Uchiha Sasuke…with a weak girl like you…But lets say he is…If he was were is he? You would think after what happened to his clan he would not leave you alone in a forest, especially in the dark. _

_I-I'm n-n-not lying. _She keeps her attack mode up.

_I like you, what's you name? _

_Why are you here? _

_Well if you tell me your name I might tell you why we are here._

She just sits there and he gets made and heads toured her.

As he went to grave her. She hits his wrist making his hand jerk back. He smiles and he moves fast and ends up be hind her. Her eyes turn to the side of her head. She turns blocking his move to nock her out. She kicks him making him fly back in to a tree. The men behind her started for her. She turns to the four men coming toured her. She hits tree guys presser points making them fall to the ground. The leader of them ran after her while she was fighting the fourth guy. She does not see him running to her. He gets a knife out and gets ready to kill her. She hits then kicks him in the stomach making him fly back into a tree. She turns around to the leader. Suddenly he stops and moves back. A knife flies and hits the tree next to the leader.

_What…Who?_

Sasuke walks out of the trees with his arms crossed. The leader hesitates. Sasuke could feel his fear.

_So the wench was not lying. You are with here. _

_If you leave I won't kill you. Hinata are you alright?_

_I-I-I…_

The leader runs behind Hinata with fast speed. He puts a knife to her throat. The guy that she through to a tree gets up. He runs next to the leader ready to attack Sasuke. Sasuke looks at Hinata in the eyes and could tell she scarred. Sasuke keeps his cool.

_Uchiha, if you leave know we might not kill her. _

_I'm not going to tell you again. _The leader nodes his head at the ninja. Ninja nodes back and runs and attacks Sasuke. Sasuke blocks every attack. They are moving so fast all you could see is blood flying everywhere and you could not tell who it was from. More blood goes on the ground. Hinata gets scarred. Sasuke and the ninja jump back from each other. Hinata looks at the blood from his sides dripping to the ground. Hinata getting worried about the all the blood that he was losing yells to him.

_SASUKE. _

_I'm fine. _As he runs to the ninja and they start to attack each other.

**Back to Neji **

Neji POV

_Who does he think he is…….Hinata why didn't you say my name…….does Hinata like Sasuke…..no if she did she would of said his name….unless she likes bo_…He was cute off by Hinata yelling Sasuke's name. _That sounded like Sasuke dieing….Wait..._He starts to run faster and faster. He stop's behind a tree. He was behind the leader and Hinata.

_HINATA. I will get you. _

End of POV

He runs out of the bushes, with a knife in his hands. The leader hured him come out and turns around and blocks Neji's attack with his knife. Hinata turns around.

_N-Neji.._

The leader was about to grave Hinata. Right when he reached her he bumped into someone. He screams out in pain. Then looks at his stomach, then looks at Sasuke in front of Hinata. Hinata frightened by him being there so fast.

_You really do love her. _Neji now really confused. Sasuke puts on a serious face on.

_Yes and I told you if you touched her I would kill you. _Hinata fright turned into shock. Her eyes widen. Sasuke grips the knife hard and pulls up. The knife goes through his stomach to his neck. Blood going all over Sasuke's shirt and the ground. Neji runs to Hinata and hugs her.

_Hinata are you alright. _

_I-I-I_... He lets some space between them but not letting go of her.

_I'm sorry Hinata that I left you here by your self. _

_It's ok…Sasuke…_

_Least your ok. _Neji shrugged and let go of her and went to the tents. Sasuke still looking at his shirt, cussing at the blood stains. He stops cussing when someone puts a hand on his back.

_S-Sasuke…_He turns around a little fast. Her hand now on his chest. She pulls it back fast and blushes. Sasuke rises his eyebrow, then takes it off waiting for her to talk. They sat there for a couple of min till Sasuke broke the silence.

_What Hinata?_

_Y-You said th-that you l-loved me.._

Sasuke not remembering well saying that he did not say that.

_NO I didn't._

_Y-Yes you…_He interrupts her.

_I was just wasn't thinking right. _He walks away toured the tents. Neji trying to find his beg. Then screams at Hinata.

_HINATA. _She turns around to look at Neji mad face. She looked at the beg that he was holding. _I am not sleeping with Sasuke, in the same tent. _Sasuke stopped walking and turns around to look at Hinata.

_What were you thinking? Neji and I in the same tent. _

_Well, I thought s-since I'm a girl w-with two g-guys. _Sasuke turns to Neji throwing daggers at each other. She looked at them and sees that they where about to kill each other. She speaks fast.

_I guess that Neji and I could sleep in the same tent. _Sasuke whole body froze at the thought.

Sasuke POV.

_Wait I don't care, why am I reacting at this its not that I….Hormones….Yeah Hormones…._

End of POV

Neji shrugs and trough's his beg in Hinata's tent.

_Ok, thanx Hinata. _

_I think Neji should sleep out side on the ground. _Sasuke looks at Neji.

_What did you just say. _

_You herd me._

_Sasuke your just jealous that you not sleeping with her. _

_What? _Sasuke makes a fist. Neji makes a fist. Hinata runs to Sasuke. She puts her hand on his chest, then looks at Neji.

_I think its getting late. W-We should go to sleep. _She looks back at Sasuke. He looks at her in the eyes.

_Her beautiful eyes…What…Hell NO… _He blinks a couple of times shrugs at Hinata and starts to walk.

"_Hn" _

Hinata walks to her tent and goes in. Neji follows. Sasuke turns his head a little to see that.

Sasuke POV

_Why should I care about my Hinata sleeping with Neji…wait MY….Damn Hormones._

End POV

He goes to his tent.

**Neji and Hinata tent.**

_Neji. _She stops putting her sleeping beg out and looks at him in the eyes.

_Yes. _He stops and looks at her.

_Why do you and Sasuke fight so much? _

_Well Hinata it simple we hate each other. _Goes back to what he was doing. _That's not what I mean. _Hinata thought.

She laid in her sleeping beg looking up. Neji goes in his and turns to see that she was staring up at the sealing of the tent.

_Hinata are you shear that you are alright? _She looks at him. She puts on a fake smile.

_Yes. _She turns and goes to sleep. Neji shrugs and goes on his back, putting his arms under is head looking up.

Neji POV

_Hinata….why wont you tell me the truth….I hate it when you don't tell me things. You are so quiet. What happened to you when I was not there….Did something happen between you and Sasuke. _

End POV

He puts his arms down and goes on his side. He looks at her shivering. He smiles. _This is my chance. _He thought as he put his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. He rest his head on her hair. He was so tired that he fell asleep right there.

**Sasuke tent.**

Sasuke POV

_Do I like her….No…No I cant….Just blame it on the Damn Hormones….What is she doing to me…..She started it…_

Flash back: _I said who is with you? My boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. _End flash back.

_What was she thinking? Saying that….she had no right…….did she….Do I like her…Maybe I..._

End of POV

_Damn Hormones. _He says out loud and then goes to sleep.

**Next day.**

Hinata wakes up. She fells something touching her stomach and waist. She looksdown.She blushes. Then she turns around, still with Neji holding her. He wakes up from her moving. He opens his eyes and looks at her in the eyes. Noticing that Hinata was looking at him and her nose was touching his. He looks at her in the face. It was all red.

_Hinata are you alright you are all red. _She look down, He fallows with his eyes. He pulled them away fast and gets up. Hinata gets up slowly, still blushing. She puts her sleeping beg up. Neji does the same thing. Hinata looks at Neji.

_I am going to wake up Sasuke or at least see he is up. _

_Ok Hinata. _She leaves the tent letting him change his cloths and whatever he does in the morning. She walks over to Sasuke's tent. She unzips Sasuke's tent. She walks over to him and kneels down. She puts her hands on his shoulders.

_S-S_ She was cute off by Sasuke graving her and throwing her down on the ground and him on top.

_Who the hell ar….Hinata…._He sits there looking in her eyes. _Sorry…._Hinata starts to blush. Sasuke looks at her confused then stops and looks at there position. He had his legs on each side of her waist and his hands were holding hers above her head. He looked back up at her eyes. He leans in and kisses her. One of his hands went to cup her check. The right hand put her hands around his neck. He started to kiss her a little fast and a little harder. His hand right hand went to her waist. Hinata moaned a little. Neji stopped by the side of the tent when he herd Hinata moan.

_No she wouldn't. _He thought as he went to the front of the tent. He banged on it. Hinata and Sasuke realized what they where doing and they jumped up.

_Sasuke you better get up and get that fire wood so Hinata can make breakfast. _

Hinata looked at Sasuke and blushed at him.

_Bye. _She say to him while leaving the tent.

_Yep you like her. _His inner self says.

_What the hell….I do not._

_Well why did you try to go further went you kissed her….when YOU kissed her and that is not all you wanted to do. _His inner self fights with him.

_Shut up. _

_YOU LOVE HER and I Lover her body and that's not all. I.._

_I said Shut up pervert. _He said as fast as he could. _ It's the damn Hormones. _

_Yeah and there your Hormones. I say go with them. _His inner self says to him right when he gets out of the tent.

_SHUT UP. _Sasuke yells and he thought he said that in his head but said it out loud. Neji turns around from his tent. Mad very MAD.

_What did you just say to me._

_Was not talking to you. _He starts to walk past him.

_What did you do to her? _Sasuke stops.

_Its none of your damn business. _

He keeps walking. Neji gets mad and attacks him. Sasuke turns around and blocks his fist.

_It is my business. _Sasuke and Neji start to fight. Till Hinata screams.

_NEJI SASUKE. _Hinata yells. Sasuke and Neji stop and run toured the scream. They stop and stand there looking at her. Hinata standing next to the body's of the ninjas from yesterday. Both of there hearts beating as if she died.

_Look. There are only four ninjas here. Three that I killed and one out of the two guys Sasuke killed. One is gone. _She turned around and looked at them worried. Neji pushes Sasuke out of the way and heads for Hinata. He graves her and hugs her. Sasuke makes a fist. Hinata eyes widen.

_Hinata don't worry I will protect you with my life. _Hinata hugged him back after he said that. Sasuke looked at her if as she broke his heart.

_N-Neji I-I…..Thank you. _She did not know what to say. They let go.

_I should go make breakfast. _She walks behind him. She stopped and looked back at him. He turned to look at her.

_I need firewood for breakfast. _

_I will get it for you._

_Thank you. _She says while smiling. Sasuke gets even madder. Neji smiles back and then leaves. Hinata walked toured her tent.

**Neji **

Leaves the camp site. He only went a little way from the camp site just in case. He gets some fire wood. He picks up the last peace when….

_SASUKE NEJI HELP ME. _

He drops the fire wood and runs.

**Camp site.**

_HINATA. _ Yells Sasuke. Sasuke tries to get to her but three ninjas attack him every time gets to her. Hinata laying in the middle of a circle of twenty ninjas. There was one ninja on top of her trying to take her shirt off. Her coat was already off. Sasuke gets madder and madder. His curse mark starts to burn. He goes to the ground on his knees holding it in pain. Hinata looked at him between the ninjas that were standing in circle.

_Sasuke _she thought. She got mad at this and looked at the ninja that was holding her hands up above her head and took off her coat. She makes a hand sign and her bakagune goes on her eyes. (don't know how to spell it, so if u do tell me please.) Her knee comes up and she kicks him off. She gets up. The ninjas started to laugh at this. They go for her. Neji jumps behind her and attacks the ninjas. Neji made the green rings that let him see every body that comes in rang. He attacks them. Hinata behind him takes the ones in front of her.

Sasuke mark shoes up on his face. He puts on a smile and kills all the guys in front of him that were in the way. Cutting all there heads off. He looked at Neji getting even madder making the mark grow bigger. He kills some of the ninjas in front of Neji. Neji look at him and got worried. Hinata on the other hand was not doing so good anymore. One of the ninjas graved her and through her against a tree. The one that was on top of her tell him to fight the other two.

_I got her. Get them. _

_Yes sir._

Sasuke looks at Hinata on the ground. He runs after her. Ten ninjas got in front of him and attacks him. Sasuke trying to kill them quickly to get to her first, before Neji gets to her. Neji killing most of the ninjas try's to get to her to. He looked at Sasuke and tried to go faster.

**Hinata**

_Those eyes of yours get you in trouble a lot. I should get ride of them for you._

_Stay away from me. _She says wile she gets up. She gets in her fighting stance. He attacks her. He was going as fast as Sasuke was yesterday.

**Hinata**

_Those eyes of yours get you in trouble a lot. I should get ride of them for you._

_Stay away from me. _She says wile she gets up. She gets in her fighting stance. He attacks her. He was going as fast as Sasuke was yesterday.

_He's going to fast I can't keep up. _She says in her head. He goes behind her and kicks her. She falls to the ground. He jumps on her back making her go back down. He punches her in the back making her flinch in pain and fall back down.

He puts his lips to her ear and speaks.

_You killed are leader. You should be punished. _

_L-Leave me a-a-alone. _He smiles and pushes her on her back.

_Your punishment will be….losing those eyes of yours….for awhile at least….so when I come and take you away to our lair I will need you to see. So we can make love and…_

_SHUT UP. _She yells at him. He leans in and kisses her. She kicks him in the back. He flinches a little then punches her in the stomach. She starts to cry. He made more then ten hand signs. She went to punch him when he put both of his hands on her eyes. Her fist went in the ground in pain. She Screamed out.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA._ Neji and Sasuke stop and look at her. They saw him with his hands on her then he leaned in and put his lips next to her ear and then left. Hinata past out right when he left. Sasuke kills his last guy. Neji kill his last guy. They both run to her.

_HINATA._

_HINATA._

They both yell to her. They looked at her eyes. They where bleeding constantly while her eyelids where closed. They said her name many of times but she did not wake up. Sasuke picks her up and Neji and him run back to Kounha.

**Hours later: Kounha**

Neji and Sasuke wait in the waiting room. Walking back and forth. Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Ino, Ten Ten, Sakura all run to them.

_What happened. All we head was Hinata is in the hospital. _Asked Kiba. Then all of them stopped and saw them covered in blood. Naruto went up to Sasuke and looked at the blood.

_Is that…_

_No….not all of it…._Then they saw nurses running in the room Hinata was in. Everybody froze. Then all they here is:

_WHERE LOSING HER, WE NEED MORE NURSES NOW. _Nurses after nurses ran in Hinata's room.

They all just stand there frozen. A tear fell from Sasuke eyes. Neji on the other hand had tears streaming down his eyes. Nurses where leaving the room. Every body held there breath when one nurse came toured them.

_I would like to know her family's number so we can call them. _Naruto ran in front of her.

_WE ARE HER FAMILY._

The nurse nodded.

_Well the bad noose is that she will never be able to…_Every body tears started to fall. _She will never be able to see again. But the good noose is that she is alive. _Sasuke pushes Naruto away and stands in front of the women.

_I want to see her. _

_Well we have nurses cleaning her up from all the blood, so you have to wait a little. _

He turned around and when next to a wall. Every body looked at him.

_DAMN IT. _He yells out loud and then punches a hole in the wall. Neji put his back to a wall and went down on the floor staring at the doors between him and Hinata.

_Hinata I am so sorry. I was not quick enough. _ Ten Ten runs to him and kneels down and hugs him tight. He graves her and hugs her back.

_Neji this is not your fault. This is no ones fault. It's the ninja that did this to her, not you or Sasuke. You did as much as you could. _She looks at Sasuke. _Both of you did. You brought her back and she is still alive because of you two. _Neji hugs her tighter. She stops talking and just holds him.

**Hour later**

A nurse comes back out.

_Ok she is ready for all of you to see her, but you all can not stay here long she needs her rest. She might not wake up when are in there because she lost a lot of blood. _

Neji and Ten Ten get up from the floor and walk to Hinata's room holding hands. Sasuke walked really fast to her room. Every body else went slowly.They all went to her side and said that they all where there but she did not wake up at all. After at least an hour the nurse came in.

_At least one of you can stay but the rest of needs to leave._

Neji now mad that only one.

_WHAT ONE….WHY ONE…_

_Please don't yell she will might wake up. She needs her rest. _

Every body leaves beside Neji, Ten Ten, and Sasuke. Neji goes to her side and kisses her on the check.

_I will always love you my cousin. Be safe while I'm gone. _Sasuke stopped at this. Neji was going to leave and let Sasuke stay.

_Sasuke take care of her till I can come back ok._

_Yes. Hey Neji._ Sasuke says before Neji and Ten Ten leave to gather. _Thank you. _

_You hurt her I will kill you. _Neji says while leaving. Sasuke puts a chair next to her bed and holds her hand and sits. He put his head on the bed and went to sleep.

**Well what do you think. Still not done don't worry. My hands are starting to hurt from typing for so long. Well thank for the comments last time.**


	3. I'm so sorry

OK, next chapter is up!

The next day.

A nurse walks in. Sasuke wakes up and takes out a kunai.

_It's alright I am here to check up on her. _While putting his kunai away.

_Sorry. _

_It's alright. You must really love her, if you protect her that much. _

_I-I-I_…He loses his words. The nurse smiles at him.

_It's alright you don't have to answer. _She records Hinata's heart rate then leaves the room. Sasuke looks at Hinata and squeezes her hand a little.

Sasuke POV

_Why didn't I answer her…am I having second thoughts…NO…My Hinata is not going to do this alone…I will not let…_he stopped when he remembered "MY" he smiles a little at the thought_…Hinata I think I might..._He gets pulled out of his thoughts when another nurse comes in.

_You know you can go get something to eat or something. This will take me a while. _He looks at Hinata and hesitates.

_Here. _She hands him a beeper. _I will page you if she wakes up or if anything changes. Oh and there is a blond haired kid out there asking fore you. _

Without thinking he puts a kiss on Hinata's lips. After he leaves. He starts to walk down the hall.

_SASUKE. _Sasuke stops and turns around to see a yellow haired friend. He turns around and stands there. The yellowed hair guy runs to his side.

_Hey Sasuke._

_Naruto._

_I heard that you where still here watching her. I thought I might come to see you and Hinata. Where are you going? Can I come? _

"_Hn" _

_Cool. _They walk to the cafeteria.

15min later.

They sit down at a table.

_Hey Sasuke, why are you still here with Hinata?_

"_Hn" _

_What the hell is that sub post to mean?_

"_Hn"_

He starts to eat. Right before Naruto could say anything. A ninja yells there names.

_SASUKE, NARUTO. _Sasuke turns and looks at a pink haired girl running toured them.

_Damn. _Sasuke whispers.

_Hey._

_Hey Sakura. _Sakura looks at Naruto and then sits next to Sasuke. Sasuke before Sakura sat down looked behind her and looked at Neji. Neji sits next to Naruto.

_Hey Neji. _Neji looks at Naruto then back at Sasuke.

_YOU LEFT HER ALONE. _Neji yells at Sasuke.

_A nurse is replacing her bangs on her eyes and ribs. _Neji stops and looks down.

_Has she woken up yet?_

_No._

Sasuke finishes his lunch and throws it away. All of them started back to Hinata's room. Then they hear.

**Beep, beep, beep…**Sasuke stops walking and looks down. He starts to run. Naruto, Neji and Sakura look at each other then fallow. Sasuke pushes the door open and runs in.

_WHATS WRONG WITH HIN…_He stops and sees that she is a wake.

_S-Sasuke. _He runs to her. He puts his hand on hers.

_Hinata are you alright?_

_My eyes hurt a little. _

_Hinata. _Neji runs to her other side. He hugs her.

_N-Neji._

_Did they tell you? _He says in a worried voice.

_W-What d-do y-you m-mean. _She starts to worry, making her stutter even more. Sasuke looked at him, then the nurse.

_I thought you might want to tell her. _

_T-Tell me what? _Sasuke looks back at her.

_Hinata…you…you wont……be able to…_he starts to hesitate. Neji graves her hand that Sasuke was not holding.

_I wont be able to do what?_

_S-See anymore. _He looks down. She pulls away both of her hands away from them and puts them on her bangs. She starts to take them off. Neji and Sasuke look down. She finally gets all of it off. Sasuke and Neji look back up. Tears started to fall down her checks. Sasuke hugs her tight. She closes her eyes and hugs him back. Sakura eyes widen. Naruto smiles.

_Hinata._

_Sasuke…I'm… scarred. _She cry's through each word.

_Hinata I will be there._

_Promise._

_I promise. _Every body but the nurse, freezes in shock at his answer. He holds onto her tighter.

_Your eyes need to be bandage. They are not done healing. _Hinata and Sasuke let go of each other. Sasuke backs away so the nurse could get to her. Sasuke steps out side. Naruto, Sakura and Neji fallow. The door closes. Sasuke punches the wall.

_DAMN. _They all look at him. Sakura puts a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke pulls his fist out of the wall, leaving a big hole in it. The nurse walks out of the room.

_She has had enough today. She needs to rest. Only one can stay. _Neji looks at Naruto then Sakura.

_Naruto, Sakura. _Neji starts heading toured the elevator. Naruto looks at Sasuke then back at Neji then goes for the elevator. Sakura speaks then heads toured the elevator.

_She will be fine. You're with her. _Sasuke goes back in he room. Hinata here's the door open.

_Who's there?_

_It's me. _

_Sasuke…why are…_

_I told you I would be here. _

_Thank you. _He sits next to her on the bed facing her. He graves her and hugs her. She sits there for a sec then puts her head in his shoulder and hugs him back. He leans out a little leaving some space but not much. He leans in and places a soft kiss on her lips. She starts to kiss him back. He realizes that they where running out of air, he pulls out. He looks down and sees that they moved so that he was on top of her. Her chest moved up and down hitting his chest. He smiled then kissed her again but a little harder. They didn't stop the nurse spoke.

_I said that one could stay to keep her company, but I would rather you not do that here. _They both pool out. Hinata blushes. Sasuke looks at Hinata then smiles. He gets off but stays on the bed. Hinata lays her head on him. The nurse gives her pain medicine then leaves. Sasuke listens to her soft breathing.

Sasuke POV

_She's asleep. I should get some. _

End POV

He kisses her on the head then closes his eyes.

**What did you think? Sorry, but school has been giving me a lot of homework. Well gtg. I have more. Bye!**


	4. The Dream

Next night.

The door creeks open. Hinata's eyes open. She starts to feel around her.

_Sasuke…_

_No.._

She suddenly freezes.

_Are u afraid Hinata?_

_w-w-who are u…_She reaches under her pillow and pulls out a kunai. The man smiles. He walks toward her.

_Now now. _He reaches for her kunai.

_Get away. _She swipes at him and cutes him. she gets off the bed.

_Good cute for a blind girl._

_Who are u and what do u want?_

_You disappoint me Hinata. I thought u would remember me. We met in the forest and our little accident. _Hinata's eyes widen. She freezes in fear.

_H-Hiery. _Suddenly he was behind her.

_So you do remember me my love. _His arms rap around her. He starts to kiss her neck.

She turns around pushing him away. He frowns.

_Don't make me force you. _

_Please just leave me alone. _Tires start to fall. She grips the kunai with both hands, in front of her.

_This is going to be fun. _He smiles. He runs to her and grabs the kunai. She try's to punch him. He graves her hand that she punched with. With his other hand he pushes her stomach forcing her to the wall next to them. He graves her other hand with his other. He puts both of her arms above her head and starts to kiss her. He forces his tongue in her mouth.

Hinata POV

_I have to get him off. _

She tries but fails to kick him.

_What……why cant I move my body…I cant move…_

End POV

He pulls out for air. He punches her in the stomach, letting go of her hands. She falls to the ground face first. He smiles. He turns her over. He sits on top of her. Tires come down harder from her face. He frowns.

_Don't cry I promise to be slow. _She cry's even more. He pulls out a Kunai. He smiles wide. He cutes her coat and it falls off of her. He cutes her shoulder. She screams in pain. He puts his left hand on her mouth.

_now now Hinata we don't want anyone to here you and try to help you. _

_p-please……s-s-stop…_

_why we are having so much fun. _

He licks the blood of her shoulder. She bits his hand and screams louder.

_HELP_

_I SAID SHUT UP. _He stabes her in the stomach.

_Hinata Hinata wake up, your dreaming, Hinata. _Hinata wakes up.

_S-Sasuke._

_Hinata I was in the bathroom when I herd you scream. What's wrong? _She starts to cry.

Sasuke climbs on the bed and hugs her.

_Hinata what happened?_

_Hiery………he's here…_

_Hinata he's not here. I am the only one in the room. He won't get to you or hurt you I promise. _She closes her eyes and stops crying.

_I'm right here no one can hurt you. _She opens her eyes and looks up into his face.

_Sasuke._

_Yes?_

_Thank you. _He holds her tighter. It starts to rain.

_Do you think you can go back to sleep?_

_y-yes. _He lays down she fallows him. She lays her head on his shoulder. He pulls her closer to him. She falls asleep.

_Hinata I'm sorry, I didn't get to you in time. Hinata I am so sorry. Don't worry I will protect you. _He falls asleep in his thoughts.

**To eyes larking in the night**

_Should we get her now?_

_No, not yet. We will get her when she gets out of the hospital. _

_How are we going to get her with him always at her side? _

_Don't worry, I have an idea. _He smiles. The other guy shrugs.

_Go check on the other girl._

The man nodes and vanishes. The man still remaining there looks at the window at Sasuke and Hinata.

_Don't worry my Hinata we will be together soon._

He turns from them and vanishes.

So what did you think? I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVINT UPDADED…….Please forgive me.


	5. I HAVE U KNOW!

I have u know! 

Hinata stands by the window. She closes her eyes softly.

Hinata POV

_I felt someone watching me last night…and they weren't in the hospital…he's ba_ I turn fast. _Someone's watching me._

_w-who's there….._no one answers.

End POV

_I know your there._ She slowly reaches in her pouch and graves a kunai. The figure vanishes and then appears behind her and puts his arms around her. He smirks at her frozen body.

_Why so afraid my Hinata-hime?_

_H-Hiery?_

He starts to nibble at her ear and whispers.

_Yes my Hinata-hime I'm here, here to bring u back._

_H-how did y-you get past sa…_he cuts her off.

_My Hinata-hime nothing will ever come between us, I promise._

_I-I will n-never be y-yours._ She pulls out and turns fast swinging a punch at him.

_H-Hiery…._she turns in circles trying to here at least a small sound do track him. As he graves her waist.

_NO…_She screams and try's to pull away but he brings her in an braes.

_Hinata its me Sasuke...what's wrong…y r u shaking…Hinata what happened?_

_S-Sasuke...H-Hiery he, he was here.._

_Hinata I told you he's not here, I was right out side in front of the door while u changed. No one got in or out._

_b-but he was here he was touching me. _

Sasuke POV

_How did he…I was out side…FUCK…how did he get in..._Sasuke looks around the room. Then freezes at what he sees on the bed.

End POV

Hinata looks up and here eyes show worried in them.

_Sasuke w-what's wrong? _He lets go of her and goes to the bed and takes the kunai out of the pillow. He takes the paper as 3 figures walk in.

_HEY!!_ The blond one yells! But then stops at all 3 boys look concern at Sasuke and the trembling Hinata. Sasuke reads out loud:

Dear my Hinata-hime,

I need to do some things my Hinata but I promise I will come and clam you as mine. Hinata I am the only one that can heal those eyes of yours and Sasuke I will kill you if u get in my way of me and my Hinata-hime to be together.

Love

_There is no name on it. Naruto, Neji, Kiba. Did you feel any chakra that was unfamiliar in this building?_

_No we didn't._ As Neji walks over to Hinata and holds her in his arms to calm her down.

_Don't worry Hinata we will not let anyone hurt you or take you away._ Naruto runs over and hugs her.

_Hinata its time to go home._

Hinata nodes at Sasuke and he takes her hand and all 5 of them walk to Sasuke's house.

_15min later:_

_Hinata you should get some rest. _

_b-but Sasuke h-hier…_

_don't worry. Kiba! _

_Yes?_

_Watch over Hinata while Naruto, Neji and I talk._

_Ok. _Kiba walks to Hinata and graves her hand, leading her to the bed room.

Bed Room

_Kiba._

_Yes?_

_Do u mind if I sleep?_

_No go ahead I'm just going to sit here so no one comes in._

She nodes and goes to the bed. She slips in the covers and goes to sleep.

KITCHEN

_DAMIT! _Sasuke pounds on the table with his fist. Naruto and Neji sit down at the table.

_W-What we do?_

_Well Naruto we must protect her._

_I know that Neji. What I mean is what are we going to do about this dude?_ As Sasuke is listening to there conversation looking down at the table.

_I say we kill him._

_I agree. I think we should do a surprise tack._

Sasuke butts in.

_We don't_ _even know were this guy is. We can't even tell if he's in the next room. How is he hiding his damn chakra…if I see this guy again I'm going to kill him for touching my Hinata. _

_Sasuke like you said we don't know were he is nor do can we see his chakra. We need set a trap._

_Yes Neji but we cant do that if we don't know were he is_.

As the 3 sit there in silence. As Naruto start to laugh. Neji and Sasuke glare at him. Naruto smiles back.

_I have an idea, but it will involve Hinata._

_No I for bid using Hinata. _

_Sasuke just here me out though.._

_I SAID NO._

_Sasuke maybe we should just at least here it…its not like we have any other options.._ Sasuke glares at Neji then nodes.

_Fine Naruto what is it._

_Well, we could use Hinata as bait. but we could still be in the same room just hiding our chakra as well. _

_Sasuke I like Naruto's idea even if it is using Hinata. But we will kill him before he even gets to her._

_I kinda…like it to Neji...but its using my Hinata…and i_

_Sasuke please he wont harm her right. So we don't have anything to worry about._

_We don't know that. He could hurt her…but fine I say we do this so what's the plain?_

BED ROOM

Kiba sits in the chair. Then his stomach makes some weird noises.

_Aww come on..i don't want to take a….in sasuke's house.. _

_K-Kiba._

_Y-Yes?_

_If you need to go to the bathroom then you can go it's down the hall to 3__rd__ door on your left. _

_Ok thanx Hinata. I will be right back. _

Kiba gets up and walks out. Hinata sits up.

_Wait that means im im…_

_Alone._ Hinata jumps out of bed and heads for the door. she runs toward the door but runs into him.

_No my Hinata-hime, its time for you and I to be together._

_N-No…I don't want to be with you. Please just leave me alone._

_I can not do that my Hinata. If you do not come quietly I will force you and I don't want to hurt you my Hinata. _As she starts backing up slowly. He fallows her across the room.

_Get away from me!_ She looks at him angry.

You know Hinata I'm the only one that can heal those eyes of yours.

Then heal them then leave.

If I heal them you're coming with me.

NO. as she felt air coming out of the window beside her.

_Please just leave me alone. _

_Stop that talk Hinata. You know I love you, you know I want you so just face it and come with me. _Hinata turns and jumps out the window and runs as fast as she could.

_DAMIT. HINATA COME BACK DON'T MAKE ME CHASE YOU._ As he curses all over the room.

Mean while in the kitchen

shh

_Then when we do this we can kill him slowly and I say we.._

_Naruto shut up. _Naruto glares at Sasuke and Neji looks toward the hallway. And kiba walks past the room. All three of them jump up and run to Hinata's room. Sasuke in front running fast kicks down the door.

_HINATA!_

_Oh Sasuke there you are. You know leaving my Hinata alone like that might get her killed._

_HIERY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER? WHERE IS SHE._ As he runs toward him he vanishes. Sasuke looks at the window.

_He doesn't have her. _

The forest

Hinata running as fast as she can. Hinata looks up feeling strong chakra close by.

_Maybe this person can help me. If I run faster I bet I can catch up and they can help me. _As she runs faster, she runs in to something soft and then hits the ground on her butt.

_w-who's there…who are you…_

as the dark figure looks in her eyes seeing the blinding seal then looks up at chakra coming fast toward them. He looks at his partner and then nodes. He helps the girl up.

_who is the guy fallowing you? _He looks past her at the guy.

_w-who are you?_

_HEY LEAVE HER ALONE. SHES MINE. _As Hinata hears the familiar voice she starts to shake. The figure in front of her notices and graves hold of her hand, leading her behind him.

_Looks like she's not interested in you so leave._

_I don't know who you are but if you don't have my Hinata in my arms I will kill you. _As Hinata squeezes his hand a little in fright. The figure eyes look to the side noticing then looks back at him.

_Looks like she doesn't want you so leave. _

_She is mine._

_She is not yours, she is my girl you will leave know or I will kill you. _As the figure stops and shows no emotion but in his head he's in shock of what he said.

_She is not yours she is mine now hand her over. _As guys start to appear behind Hiery. The figure smirks at this and turns around and goes to hinata's ear and whispers.

_Do not move. I want you to cover your ears. They will not hurt you again I promised. _As he turns to block his attacks. As he takes a kunai out he slices him one of them in 4 peaces. As his partner appears behind the bunch of guys. Hinata covers her ears.

_I count 15…well fine 14 after that one…_as he laughs. Then takes his sword out and starts to thrash 6 guys cutting them like cheese. Blood going every were. As Heiry sneaks behind the two guys and looks at Hinata and goes for here. as she since him she uncovers her ears and blocks his punch attacks.

_You had your chance now I will take you unconscious my Hinata. _

_p-please leave me alone…_As he hits her presser point and she fall in his arms.

_Now its time to go my Hinata. _As the figure from before appears behind him.

_Put her down. _As he freezes and turns slowly. The figure stabs him in the shoulder and slices all the way across his chest and catches Hinata before she hits the ground.

_So why did we save the girl? _As the figure turns to his friend while holding Hinata. He looks down at her.

POV

_Why did I save her…I have no emotions anymore…but why…why is this girl making me feel like this…is it that I want her blood…_as he get trailed out of his thoughts when his friend walks up to him.

_What do we do with the girl?_

_We will take her with us._

_00W-What WHY? _As his eyes widen as big as saucers.

_She has a seal put on her. Only the cearnies now that seal._

_But why would they use it on this girl here?_

_That is why we r taking her back with us._

_We have company coming. I count 4._

_Its time to go. _As the figure jumps in the trees and runs fast. His friend fallows.

MEAN WHILE WITH SASUKE.

_Hinata is up ahead. Were getting close. _As Neji, Naruto and Kiba node at Sasuke and they run faster.

Sasuke POV

_I know that chakra…what would he be doing here. Why is my.._

Who r these two mystery people? Where r they taking Hinata? While Sasuke and the others get to her before they lose her? Till next time! 


End file.
